Mothers' Talk
by Catyz101
Summary: Ageha, Tsurara, and Akasha trying to have a sit together at a cafe. Ageha and Tsurara are there to fight for Tsukune to love their daughter. Akasha is there at Moka's request. A short one-shoot. Please, don't take this serious it's meant to be a joke.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is just meant to be a joke, don't take it all too seriously.

XXXX

It was a beautiful day in the human world. All was calm and peaceful, birds cheeping and people laughing. It was a bright, sunny, summer's day. Nothing seemed wrong on this lovely day.

"You're a stupid hateful cow with unnecessary big breast!"

Errgg…almost all of the human world. The exception was at Mimi's Café.

"My daughter is better!" Ageha Kurono stated.

The succubus refused to give up hope for her daughter and Tsukune's relationship. Her blue hair was worn down and wore a red dress with a black jacket. She was ready to fight anyone who got in the way. Kurumu just needed a little training too.

"My daughter is better!" Tsurara Shirayuki argued back.

The ice maiden knew her daughter would win his heart in the end. Her white hair was up and she was wearing a white kimono with small snowflakes on it. She was prepared to stock Tsukune until he died for her little baby Mizore.

"Tsukune loves my Kurumu!" Agenda said smiling with superiority.

Tsurara moved her lollipop to the side of her mouth to yell better,"Tsukune loves my Mizore!"

"Will both of you, please, relax? We are scaring the children around us." Akasha Bloodriver said with an awkward smile at the two. She turned around to the people behind them, "Sorry."

Akasha really could care less about this stupid argument, but her daughter requested that she befriend her friends' mothers. Her pink hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink dress. Why did they does this every other week? Didn't they have something better to do?

"This isn't working for me." Ageha sighed as she looked at Akasha.

"Me either." Tsurara agreed.

"What do you mean?" Akasha asked confused.

"This is a mother argument atmosphere!" Tsurara explained.

Ageha nodded and continued to explain, "Yeah, you have to fight to get your point across."

"That involves yelling." Tsurara said in a somewhat monotone voice.

"And smacking." Ageha said slapping Tsurara to get her point across

"Can't we settle this peacefully? Why don't we all sit down and have a nice chat? Plus isn't Tsukune's choice?" Akasha said not really understanding them and their motives.

"No!" Both Mother's answered slapping each other mercilessly.

Akasha sighed and stood up. She had to make this stop. She had to make them listen.

" KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Akasha said kicking them both.

"We know our place." Ageha and Tsurara said in harmony.

"Good. Now let's all sit down and wait for Tsukune." Akasha said happily sitting back down.

"What you invited him?" The two other mothers asked.

Akasha bit into her pie and then said, "Yes, since we can't settle this ourselves, Tsukune will."

"Watch he will choose my Kurumu because she is so sweet, gorgeous, smart, charming, an amazing cook, loving, and would make the best wife!" Ageha boasted.

Tsurara glared, "Don't make me laugh: your daughter smart ha! He will choose my Mizore because is quite, understanding, loving, beautiful, even better cook, kind, and would make the best wife in the world!"

"Then why don't you marry her?" Ageha mocked.

"You hateful cow!" Tsurara said getting ready to fight.

A six year old boy on the next table turned to his mother, "Mommy, why are those ladies fighting?"

Akasha sighed heavily, not even Gyokuro behave this way! This pink haired civilized women had her limits and they were reaching it!

The lady stood up and pulled her son very close to her, "Don't look sweetie, keep walking, come on."

Tsukune came rushing into the café, "What happened? What's the emergency? Whose hurt...Why is there salad in your hair?" He said looking at Akasha who was covered in various types of food because of the two other women with her.

Ageha and Tsurara pulled Tsukune by the collar, "Tell us which one of our daughters you choose!"

Tsukune sweat dropped, "That's what you called me for?"

When Akasha called him she said it was life or death. If he didn't come soon a catastrophe would soon happen. He should have suspect when she said to come to a café it'd be the three mothers bickering again, well two and the witness.

"Yes!" Ageha said preparing to state her argument.

Tsukune groaned and pulled them off, "For the last time, I'm married to Moka! I have been for three years! Kurumu has a boyfriend and Mizore is married with three kids, move on!"

"Never!" Both mothers said and began bickering once more.

Akasha looked at Tsukune sadly, "Sorry, Tsukune, I tried telling them."

Tsukune just nodded. _It still creeps me out how much she looks like my wife. If I ever told Moka I had the hots for her mom I'd be dead the moment it came out of my mouth._

XXXX


End file.
